


We Made It

by Sexysexy_Warlock



Category: Flowerfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Flowerfell, Gen, trash really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexysexy_Warlock/pseuds/Sexysexy_Warlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small drabble set in the FlowerFell au.<br/>Enjoy.<br/>Also posted on Wattpad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Made It

They had done it.

Sans couldn't believe it. It was just so... Unbelievable. Sure he had no choice but to believe, standing at the exit to Underground as they were, there was no way he could deny that their journey to free the monsters was finally complete.

But damn... If that wasn't one heck of a ride.

Sans glanced to his left and spotted his companion. The kid who had saved them all despite the hardships that had been thrust upon them.

'Kids got a lot of determination.' Sans thought to himself as he watched her, the sunset bathing her in a warm glow of golden light. He shook his head slowly, a disbelieving smile etched upon his face.

"So, what now sweetheart?" He asked her, watching her carefully and noting how Flowey watched her too - no doubt he was worried about his friend, she hadn't come out unscathed during this journey.

Sans felt a twinge of something in his soul, and was surprised to find the feeling was of guilt.

He hadn't always been her friend...

When they first met, he'd killed her without hesitation. He'd enjoyed it. Basked in the thrill of adrenaline that came with slaughtering the weak little brat.

But then time had reset and she had come back... She still smiled at him, still thanked him. It made no sense, and yet no matter how many times she bit the dust, she kept going.

Sans felt guilty for all those times he had hurt her, because it was her who helped him see that there was another way - violence wasn't always the answer, and she had helped him see that.

That was why he went with her.

He had grown to care for this weird little human kid, as funny as it may have been, and he would be damned if he let anyone hurt her again.

"Come on kid, it's getting dark." He finally spoke up, shaking his head and giving her a cheeky smile like he hadn't been dwelling on his past mistakes.

Holding a hand out to her he waited.

"Let's go."


End file.
